


Robot Heart

by reiley



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Season/Series 02, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song/Artist:</b> Sort of a Protest Song by Matthew Good Band<br/><b>Spoilers:</b> series 1 & 2 through 'Exit Wounds'<br/><b>Summary:</b> being buried alive gives Jack time to think... and forget... about things</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'm tired of walking around here with my hand on my gun. Tired of watching them wind you up to see if you'll run."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Heart

**Author's Note:**

> password: handonmygun

  


[Robot Heart](http://vimeo.com/68409209) from [kel reiley](http://vimeo.com/user2087911) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
